SYOC: Pixie
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: SYOC! Summary inside, please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

SYOC

Summary: In Greenwoods, everything and everyone is ordinary. Well, mostly that is. Greedwoods, like Sunnydale, is the pin point center of a mythical wirlwind. When a young-looking mystery named Pixie arives, some serious trouble folows.

Charecters so far: 16, or 235, Pixie (multi-talented witch/half vampire) and, 16, Genevieve (Shy, soft-spoken, Willow-like human.)

Rules:

**One **Mary-Sue will be accepted! But **Warning**, because of her May-Sue-ness, she will be hated on!

Two charecters max per person!

I will only exept a certain amount of Vampires.

Name:

Age:

Kind: (Vamp, Slayer, ect.)

Good or Evil:

Looks:

Personality in a nutshell:

Family:

Born:

Bio:

Lives in: (were)

Anything extra:

Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the thingy for Pixie and Geneveive

Name: Pixie (Her real name is Anette Carverelle, but she refuses to use that name. Her alais is Clementine)

Age: She looks 16, but she's 234

Kind: (Vamp, Slayer, ect.) She was a witch, and she still is, but then she was bitten and only half the venom got into her system and now she's half vamp also.

Good or Evil: Good

Looks: Blonde wavy hair that comes down to her mid back and turns into bouncey curls at the end, front bangs, she has bright blue eyes, is about 5'6, and she is slim and willowy and graceful

Personality in a nutshell: She is kind and bubbly and sarcastic. She feeds only when she absolutly has to, and even then only on blood banks. She doesnt trust the vampire side of her, so she makes herself force it down.

Family: There all dead but; Her dad was the french-british ambasitor, her mom was a lady in the royal court that cout his eye, and she had one older brother and two older sisters.

Born: In London in 1763, and lived in the contryside, but they had an estate in Paris they went to every summer.

Bio: She was born in there countrside home in London, and went to Paris every June. By the time she was 11, her older brother was high ranked in the kings court, her eldest sister was married to a very wealthy man, and her other sister was courting another one in the french court. She was held to very high expectations, because her parents were great, her siblings were great, and even her ancestors were great. The Carverelle name was well known in France as one of the oldest and most powerful families, and soon, it was known in Great britain as the same. To this day, their summer home in Paris and country home in London are still standing, as musiums to the family and the time period. Because of her expectations, Pixie is very multi-talented. She has a feirce determination to get things right she inherited from her family and the pressure, and she finishes what she started. When she was 14, she found a book on witchcraft and started practicing it. When she was 16, her mother and father held a large ball, but near the end when people started leaving vampires attacked and almost everyone was killed. Some escaped, but more than half didnt. Thats were Pixie was turn into a half vampire. (Its said that that attack was a mob attack, and that 'Anette' was killed.

Lives in: (were) She moves around a lot.

Anything extra: She may seem like a slight Mary-Sue, but far from it. She deals with serius self-confidence issues on the inside, wich she thinks make her weak, and she cant stand being weak. Thats why she's so talented, because she thinks that if she can do a lot of things, she wont be weak. Because she is only half vampire, her face doesnt contort when she is about to feed. She grows fangs and her eyes turn amber.

Name: Genevieve Caylin Picket

Age: 16

Kind: HUman

Good or Evil: Good

Looks: Shoulder-blade brown hair, green-brown eyes, 5'7 in height, wiry-willoy mix.

Personality in a nutshel: Nice, but shy and soft spoken. Unlike Pixie, who's an complete alpha, she is sensitive and talks only when she knows for sure what she's talking about. Like Pixie, she also deals with self-confidence issues.

Family: Her dad and little sister.

Born: In the local hospital. She had a some what boring life until Pixie came along.

Bio: She was born in the hospital, but her parents had been hoping for a boy. Originaly, her first name was supposed to be Caylin, but her mother decied she liked Genevieve more. When she was five, her little sister Jennefer was born. When she was seven, her mom left and she had no word from her since. She doesnt have vey many close friends, sort of a loner. She likes to think of Pixie like the twin sister she's always wanted.

Lives in: 135 Pinebrook street, Greewoods, Pen.

Anything extra: She wears her heart on her sleeve, so you cal tell what she's feeling. She's also a gymnast, so her and Pixie hang out there and practice a lot. (Genevieve some of the other kids there go to the public high school, so Pixie's excuse is that she's home schooled.)


	3. Pixie

Sometimes, I really hate my life, if you could call it that. It sometimes feels like the universerse hates me, but then it does something that makes me question that; I am just one big condradiction. Right about now would be one of those times.

I was just wandering, remenising on the days I spent as a Molly Pitcher in America's civil war, when I got hungry. Not like I need to suck blood or anything, but like I needed a peice of pizza or something. So I decided that a town couldnt be to far from were I was, and I had to do one of my famous Raids. When I get hungry, I dont spend money. I only have so much. So, I pick a wealthy middle class house, wait till everyones gone, and sneek in the back door. I didnt take anything that might be noticable, only enough that I wasnt hungry anymore. Then I would sneek back out, and be on my merry way.

This time, I picked a two story, well-kept after house on a middle-class street in a middle-class neihborhood in a middle-class town. The back yard had several trees in it, so I just jumped the fence and waited in hidden branch. At around seven-fifty, a small blue car pulled out of the drive way with a middle-aged man and a small ginger ten-year-old and drove away, probably to school and work. Then, ten minutes later, a girl about my age, or at least what age I looked like, came out of the house and started walking, probably towards the local high school. I waited ten more minutes, but nothing happened. I dropped out of the tree and rantowards the back door. It was locked. But fortunatly, the unlocked window next to it had a removable screen. I jumped in. The house was neat and well-cared for on the inside. I was in the living room, and I could see the kitchen from one doorway. Quickly, I ate a bagle with strawberry cream cheese, had some oragne juice, and an apple. _Well, _I thought. _I might as well streach while I'm here. _ I walked half way up the stairs, were there was a small landing. I finished the apple, and braced my hand on the railing. Breathe in, then out. I slowly pulled myself, from my hips upwards, leaving my legs to dangle, into a handstand on the railing. Then I stiffened my legs and brought them straight up.

When I felt like it had been enough time, or when I was pulled out my thoughts, I let my legs drop into the left splits. Some more time later, I switched my legs. What felt like ten minutes later, a small queek caught my attention. I turned my head, and sighed. The teenaged girl who had left this mourning was standing in the doorway. She had brown hair that came just past her shoulders, green eyes, and was acualy, probably taller than me. She slammed the door shut and marched over.

"Who are you?" She exclaimed. "And why are you in my house?" I sighed again. This was the first time I got caught, and I guess I was going to have to make a run for it.

"Oh, I'm no one." I bent my legs and pulled them under, then out, so I was sitting on the railing. "And thats exactly why I'm in your house." Confusision. Works every time.

"And why are you on the railing?"

"Jeeze, you ask too many questions." I rolled my eyes. "You dont even want to know the answer."

She folded her arms. "Try me."

I blinked in surprise, then leaned forward and stared at her seriuosly. "Okay then." My voice got darker. "I'm a 234 year old half vampire half witch named Pixie and I can suck you dry before you can even say ooops." She stared back in surprise. Clearly, she had not been expecting the truth. I jumped gracfullly down to the floor and sauntered past her. "I dont think it would be good for either of us if you mentioned this." I tried to not make it sound like a threat, but it sort of did. I calmly left the house, like I was a study buddy finished with studying.

I was halfway down the street when another girl walked past me. She was really little, even though she was about 16, with long honey colored braid and chocolate eyes. She glanced at me, as if I was just another person walking down the street, but then did a doublke take. There was definatly something weird about her. Her shoulders tensed up when she looked at me, like she was reacdy for a fight, but was having inner turmole. For some reason, I felt like I shouild be wary of her. _She is not all that she seems._ The voice of the vampire-demon whispered inside my head. It didnt speak to me alot, so I was almost surprised. But for once, I decided to listen.

She nodded, cooly, and I smiled back. _Give her no reason to suspect you. If she is a slayer, then she could kill you when your back is turned. But she'll hold out because your in sunlight, and she wont risk you not being a vampire and being a civilian. _She kept on walking, but several feet later I could feel her eyes on the back of my head, questioning. I almost smirked. _Yeah. Vampire in the sunlight. Mind. Blown. _


	4. Avery

_Avery's POV_

I turned away from the weird blonde girl. I had felt the presence of a vampire, wich sounds so cheesey, but it was true. She had definatly felt like a vampire, but it was sunny outside. And I know she thought there was something odd about me too. I could see it in her eyes. I shook my head. I would have to ask Alistair later.

I bounced up the steps and opened the door to Genevieve's house. She was leanig against the table, as if deep in thought. "Hey Genevieve." She didnt hear me. I snapped my fingures under her face, and she jumped.

"Ave." She gasped. "Dont do that!" I snickered and she slapped me gently on my shoulder. She grinned slightly, but her eyes were still pre-occupied.

"All right, spill." I demanded, and plopped down onto her couch. She looked at me incrediously.

"Spill what?"

"What ever's on your mind." She glanced behind her, almost afraid of something, then looked back at me.

"Dont tell anyone, okay?" She lowered her voice, so if there was anyone else in the house they wouldnt hear her.

"I promise."

"Wel, ummm, there was a girl in the house." Imedeatly, I perked up.

"A...girl? In the house?"

"Yeah. She was on the railing, doing a hand-stand in the splits." Geneveive pointed behind her.

"Why shouldnt I tell someone? She could break in again and kill you all with an axe!"

Geneveive rooled her eyes. "She told me not to tell anyone. But she also spoke total weirdness, you know what she said to me? I asked her why she was in my house, and why she was on the railing, and you know what she said? She goes, 'I'm a 234 year old half vampire half witch named,' Oh what was it." She put her fingure on her chin, thinking. "Oh yeah, pixie. 'named Pixie and I can suck you dry before you can even say ooops."

A plot began forming in my head. I snorted in what I hope sounded like real laughter. "What did she look like?"

"She was medium hight, taller than you but shorter than me, long blonde curly hair, blue eyes, skinny," But that was the only disription I needed. That weird girl who I had passed not five minutes ago had been in my best friends house. The weird _vampire_ girl had been in _my _best friends house. _Uninvited._

Who ever this Pixie girl was, she was a vampire. She was a vampire that was part witch and she could walk in sun light. She obviously limited weaknesses. And if she could do a hand stand with the splits, it was also obvious that she was very physicaly strong, probably in self defense too, unlike a lot of vampires I meet.

And I was a slayer. A slayer who has a genetic itch to zone in on vampires and stake them. A slayer who is skilfully trained to do so, and who can hold her own in combat. When I stake her, I can comfort her with the idea that I'm just doing what I was born to do.


	5. Jason

_Pixie's POV_

I took a deep breath of fresh air. I decided that in order to learn who was who in this town, I had to go to the sewers. I had also decided this town was a hellmouth, because if theres a slayer, its a hellmouth. And if its a hellmouth, there were vampires in the sewers. I looked around the street to see if anyone was there, but there wasnt. I quickly shoved the man-whole cover aside, but imedeatly reared back. _It's offiacal. _I thought. _If I'm going to ever smell normal again, I am **not** getting in those sewers. _Might as well find a grave yard. Guess I'm waiting till the sun sets.

Several hours later, I was sitting on one of the tallest gravestones in the whole Black Bird Cemetary. It was big and easy to spot. Plus, I had found a enterence to the underground tunels in a small grove of trees several feet away. And vampire going in or out probably wouldnt mind a little snack.

As if on que, my highly sensitive vampire ears picked up a vampire coming out of the woods. I pretended not to hear. I lifted my face up to the sky, as if star gazing. The vampire stopped when it spotted me, then continued in my direction.

"Nice night for a stroll." A strong male voice said behind me. I jumped, or a least pretended to. Fortunatly, I had always been a strong actress. I turned my head and saw a tall, muscular, white haired male vampire with an oval-shaped vace and black eyes. I pretended to be a bit uncertain about talking to him.

"Umm," I muttered, then raised my voice a little. "I guess so."

"So, little girl, what brings you out here at this time?" He looked up to the stars also.

"I could be asking you the same question."

"Touche." He smirked. I looked back to the stars. I could feel his eyes on me, but I pretended not to notice.

"See there?" I pointed to one patern of stars. "That's Orion, and thats-" I was cut off by him lunging at me, face gone all vampire-ish and fangs out. I leaned all the way backwards, and he sailed right over me. I came up laughing. He landed in a crouch a couple feet away.

"Younge vampire's these days." I chuckled. "Have no idea how to tell one from the other." He snarled and bared his teeth, not getting it, and I smirked. Then I hoped up onto the top of the grave stone in a croutch and let _my _face go all vampire-ish. My eyes turned bright amber, the base of my nose wrinkled a little, and my fangs grew. The obvious signs of a half vampire.

He blincked in confusion once, then stood up and grinned. "Hello half sister."

"Half brother." I greated in the formal greeting, even if I hated it. "What's your name?"

"Jason Nevmore. Your's?"

"Pixie." I said after a slight hesitation.

"I've never seen you before? What brings you to this hellmouth?" He asked, in a tone one would use to the new kid in school who you wanted to be friends with.

"Oh, just passing through. But I saw the weirdest thing today." I leaned forward. "Who's this towns slayer?"

"Slayer?" He questioned. His face had suddenly become stoney, as if he had a bad expereince. "Why?"

"I think I saw her today. And I think she 'saw' me, if you know what I mean, but I think she was really confused. I was out in broad daylight, in no pain what so ever. I just want to make sure to avoid her next time."

"What did she look like?"

"Umm, short, honey blonde," I ran a hand over my hair for emphasis. "Kind of 'mess-with-me-I'll-kill-you' attitued. Ring any bells?" His face seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah. Thats Avery Mayner. She's a toughy like that. But her hight can sometimes be a disadvantage, so use it. She's probably already talked to her slayer, Alistair Mossley, about you."

"Wow." I was midly impressed and creeped out. "You know a lot. Spie much?"

"Yes acualy. They train during the night sometimes, we're able to watch them and learn what they know." He said proudly.

"Intersesting." I glanced at the sky. I knew it was already 11 P.M. anyway. "Well, thanks. Thats all I needed to know." I hoped down off the grave stone and momentarily thanked 'Bailey Rachel Miller-Smith, caring mother, sister, and wife'. "I have some things I have to attend to."


	6. Her

_Avery's POV_

I paced back and fourth in front of clam Alistair and his book. "Avery, will you sit down? I'm finding it hard to concentrait."

"Sit down!" I shouted. "I cant sit down! There is a very dangerous vampire out there on the loose!"

"Yes, there are many. Why do you think your the slayer?" Alistair replied calmly.

"No, but this one broke into Genevieve's, _who happens to be my best friend, _house!" Alistair looked up.

"So she's been watching. We've assumed that they have for a while now, right?"

"_In the middle of the day?"_ That got his attention.

"What did you say?" He asked incrediously.

"She snuck into Genevieve's house in the middle of the day." I repeated, my hands on my hips.

"The middle of the day." Alistair murmmured. He popped up from his chair and walked over to his bookshelf. "I've read about vampires who can do that some were, but were was it?" He flipped through some more books. I graoned, plopped down into a chair and thuded my forehead against the table.

Some five minutes later, when I had stated to doze of, Alistair made an "Oh" sound that made me snap my head up.

"What is it?" I was on my feet. "Did you find something?"

"Yes. I think I did." He walked over. "Was there something werid about her, like she didnt feel like a proper vapire? Like there was something missing?"

I remembered back to when we had crossed paths. I had definatly felt the presence of a vampire, but there had been something different. "Yeah. It felt like she wasnt a vampire, but she was; like she wasnt complete."

"It's because she's not." He put the open book on the table and pointed to a passage. "She's only half vampire, thats how she's able to walk in sunlight. She must be an incredibly powerful one if you were able to sense her, most go undetected by slayers. There not very common nowadays, but they were back in the 17 hundreds. They were considered a very powerful force because they were like a vampire who could walk in sunlight and not be affected by holy water or a cross. But half vampires were also half human; they still had there soul. So when they refused to kill, the half vampire population died out from the full vampires killing them. But I guess one still lives."

"Okay Alistair, thats cool and all, but how do we defeat her? And how do you know she was from the 17 hundreds anyway? She could be new."

"Look." He showed me the book. "Read that passage there."

_'One of the most strange half vampires I have ever met was a younge girl who was also half witch. She could preform spells, and make potions, but she could grow fangs and live off human blood. Surprisingly, she was also one of the nicest beings I have ever met. She only fed when she needed to, and she would only feed on the wounded or freshly dead. Her actions always had a motive, and she was very talented in many things. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and she called herself Clememntine.' _

A sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach, and then Alistair told me to turn the page. On the other side was a sketch of a pretty young girl sitting in a chair with her hands folded in a fancy dress. I dropped the book and backed away.

"Thats her. That's definatly her."


	7. Sorry

Hey everybody! Sorry I havent updated in a long time. Really long time, but anyway. I've been really busy lately, and i apologise. But I have to repost this story because it's an syoc. So it will be a while, sorry for that too. It will be under the same name and everything, but it will be a separate story.

Thanks

Invisiblegirl4


End file.
